


Dwaj książęta

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [34]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Young Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>proszę o prompta na podstawie tego uroczego mini komiksu ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwaj książęta

  - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nadal chcesz to robić. – Louis zachichotał, siadając po turecku na swoim łóżku.

                Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie i prychnął, naciągając na siebie kołdrę; chciał wyglądać na zbulwersowanego, ale jego loczki okalały jasną twarz, a duże, zielone oczy wyglądały niewinnie, gdy patrzył na Louisa z oczekiwaniem.

  - To tradycja! – Wyjaśnił, błyskając w uśmiechu białymi zębami.

  - Nie uważasz, że jesteś na to za stary? – Siedemnastoletni Louis droczył się, układając na kolanach książkę.

  - To tradycja! – Powtórzył uparcie Harry, wystawiając język na starszego chłopaka. – Robimy to za każdym razem, gdy u ciebie nocuję. No dalej, Loueh – jęknął, sięgając po kubek z ciepłym kakao.

                Louis w odpowiedzi jedynie uśmiechnął się czule i przez chwilę przyglądał się swojemu piętnastoletniemu przyjacielowi, jednak gdy ten odchrząknął niecierpliwie, starszy chłopak zachichotał i otworzył książkę.

  - Dawno, dawno temu…

                 W połowie historii kubek po kakao był pusty, a powieki Harry’ego kleiły się. W trakcie czytania książki Louis przesunął się, opierając się o wezgłowie łóżka i pozwalając, by Harry oparł głowę o jego ramię, długą rękę przerzucając przez brzuch starszego chłopaka. Głos Louisa wypełniał pokój razem z miarowym oddechem Harry’ego i było tak, jak zawsze; spokojnie i naturalnie.

  - I tak właśnie dwaj książęta zakochali się w sobie. – Dokończył szeptem Louis, zamykając książkę. – I żyli razem długo i szczęśliwie.

                Zerknął na Harry’ego, który wtulił się w niego, leżąc z zamkniętymi oczami. Przesunął palcami przez jego loki, uśmiechając się, gdy chłopak mruknął przeciągle, obejmując go mocniej.

  - Loueh – powiedział sennym głosem.

  - Tak?

  - Myślę, że ja także zakochałem się w chłopcu.

                Głos Harry’ego przypominał mruczenie, gdy wyszeptał te słowa w koszulkę Louisa, wtulając twarz w jego brzuch. Louis zamarł, zaprzestając przeczesywania włosów młodszego chłopaka, czując bolesny ucisk w żołądku. Zamrugał, zastanawiając się, czy chce poznać odpowiedź na pytanie, które samo cisnęło mu się na usta.

  - W kim…?

                Harry nie odpowiadał i przez chwilę Louis myślał, że chłopak zasnął. Wtedy jednak Harry odwrócił lekko głowę, patrząc na niego lśniącymi, zielonymi oczami.

  - W tobie – odpowiedział prosto i uniósł się lekko, składając nieśmiały pocałunek na jego policzku.

 


End file.
